A Debutante and Delinquints Lament
by GothGirlGrim18
Summary: Lucy is a new transfer student to Fairy Tail Academy, but she is keeping everyone at an arms length distance and doesn't let anyone get any closer, she hides some serious secrets. Can Natsu make her feel better about herself when he is lonely and missing Lisanna, and what happens when Natsu finds comfort in a most strange way with Lucy as the only provider, and Lucy towards Natsu!
1. 1st day of the rest of Life

Lucy woke up on the fateful morning today was the begining of the rest of her life she just didnt know it, she showered and dressed in her uniform, careful of her stomach her slim body would soon be a thing of the past. it was only 2 months ago when she agreed to the year long job and only a month ago when she moved into this small paid for apartment, 3 thousaond joule a month was her pay for the year she was to attend a school for one year live in this apartment and give the clients what they wanted most. The Heartphilia family has been bankrupt for over a year now and she has been working job to job raising enough money to help with payng back her fathers debts. So while she attends the new school she will be known as Lucy Ashley a simple name for a broke debutaunte, she gently rubbed her tummy and she ate her breakfast.

It was her first time she had ever done this and she was frightened but how else would a surrogate mother would feel, she thought to herself "I hope Father is doing okay on his own and that isnt getting stupidly drunk all of the time." The clients name is the Johnsons they want an heir but to rotet their perfect couple imiage she cannot have access fat or stretch marks. So they hired Lucy Ashley to be their surrogate mother, they paid for the apartment, the school year at a prominent public high school that they both attended and want her to attend as well as their child and have it be born there as well. Food, hospital visits and home equipment will also be paid for sch as the breast pump to releive strain and pressure from filling out her already large chest.

She finished her completely healthy and non fat breakfast 'nonfat so she will birth a healthy child' she grabbed her bag and she headed off to the school that was a 2 mile walk to the bus station then only half a mile from the stop to the school. she thought to herself 'okay I need to be able to focus on school and the baby so no friends and no distractions if I act like a snob and hateful person then noone will want to be my friend it will make things much easier. She stood at the gates and her eyebrow and smile both twitched at the sight she saw people everywhere were either dressed strangley or was having a brawl the janitor was sweeping the leaves by the sidwalk as the students passed the janitor looked like a huge muscular bull with an axe on his back. She gulped dow put on a straight face as she entered through the gates of the school she has secretly dreamt of attending ever since she was little.

Fairy Tail Academy, She heard him flying toward her she heard many people running toward her to try to get her out of his way, bad situtation. She leapt up just as everyone jumped into a huge piled and then went flying when he landed in the pile of people, Lucy landed gently net to the sprawled pile of people she resumed her stace with her bag in her hands in the front of her skirt she brushed off her skirt as she heard him say "Hey are you new here?" 'remember Luce rude, and irritable' the boy had salmon pink spiky hair and a low frown while he rubbed his head and everyone looke at me. "No moron I am just passing through, Hmm" She was yelling 'I AM SO SORRY' on the inside she hated being rude to peaple but sometimes you have no choice when you have things to focus on. She walked quickly inside as everyone was fuming at her for being rude.

She walked into the principals office, greeted the teenage receptionist with long white hair, "I am here to get my schedule my name is Lucy Ashley." She gave a large happy and cheerful smile, "Okay well the principal would like to talk to you first so just step into his office" She wallked in the office by herself A short gray headed old man sat behind the desk as a man with a track suit and red hair was talking to him. "Oh hello are you Lucy Ashley by any chance?" "Yes sir" "Alright well I will get your papers and we will get you started on your first day" The man in the suit held out a chair for her ans she sat with out hesitation. Well Miss Ashley it seems that you are ready to start youre..." He was cut off by something serious "I see that your expecting?" "Yes I would like to keep that a secret I am a surrogate mother for a couple that cannot have kids and they wold like me to attend this school for a year and also birth there child here as well since they oth attended here." They both had the look of shock on there faces as the principal talked first "well good what are their names?" "George and Jamie Johnson" "Oh I remeber them some of the best members we have ever had.

Lucy walked in silence with her Gym teacher named Mr. Scorpio toward the mandatory morning exercise that the entire school has to participate in. Mr scorpio walked up to the other teacher called Miss Aquariaus whispered in her ear and they both motioned for me to sit on the bleachers I looked at everyone and most of the people from this morning were giving me a death glare. I went and sat down on the bleachers while all of the students still watching me, she watched in silence as about over 150 students were following the movements of both of the teachers and the whistles they were blowing.

After the morning exercise she stood up as all of the other students flocked together toward the schoolshe waited until everyone was gone and she followd right behind, she found her homeroom with ease and found that everyone in that class was all apart of the comotion this morning.


	2. A fateful Encounter

Lucy made mental notes as she went over everything about her homeroom 4 desks across and 4 back, the only empty desk was at the back right next to the window on the left and the salmon haired boy she was rude to this morning was seated on the right net to that desk. He looked at her with a deep hateful grimace until he jerked his head to the left nd started gulping down a bottle of tobasco. She tried to hide her laughter, she didnt even budge, growing up as a privelidged young lady she learned to control her emotions. Everyone in that room gave her a death glare, Then the teacher spoke "This is Lucy Ashley she will be joining us this year so please treat er well" Instantly hands from everyone pounded the air as if everyone was being bitten by fire ants. A girl with short blue hair in an orange head band stood up and spoke out of turn "My name is Levy and I beleive I speak for everyone when I ask why were you so rude to Natsu this morning" 'Note his namee is Natsu' She gave herown death glare and it was worse than everyone elses "I have my reasons that are none of your business" She continued to glower as she sunk back down into her seat.

Lucy walked down the aisle toward her seat and staring at nothing else but that seat, as she was coming up on passing Levy she saw her foot kick out onto the aisle to try and trip Lucy. Lucy thought to herself 'dangerous' Lucy carefully and siftly stepped over her leg and cotinued onto her seat. She sat down and stared straight ahead but she could feel eyes on her. Lucys day went on avoiding contact from other people, She sat out and worked on her laptop during PE, paid etra attention dring child and early development with Mr. Clive.. Having a team in home ec class was a bit difficult especially when Natsu and a oy with only his underwear on and dark blue hair were fighting and Natsu came flying toward her she didnt have time to jum out of the way so she turnd around braced agaist the wall and let him hit her back while her arms and legs kept her stomach from hitting anything. She used her force to push him off of her just as quick. Natsu went flying back with that etra force nd got caught by Erza the Student body president. Lucy didnt feel anything wrong with her stomach so crisis was averted.

Everyone looked at Lucy wth mouths agape even Natsu but Erza broke the silence "NO fighting during class I dont care who started it." The school bell Horologium walked through the hallways chimng and saying in his funny accent "time for the next class" Everyone gathered their stuff but left Lucy alone. It was time to go home. Lucy walked to the bus stop hearing people talking about her along the way, she continued walking after she got off the bus she only had a mile and a half to go when a blue cat went flyng above her. She thought to herself 'a cat flying?' the cat looked tired and fell from the sky Lucy caught the cat in her arms and its fur was surprisingly soft. it wore a green collar and its liscense. It read 'Happy, if found lost please return to Dragneel residence' there was an adress that wasnt far from here so she carried the cat only a 2 blocks to the address there was a huge wrought Iron gatethen a large goat looking man in a suit and sunglasses came out looked at her and said "I am Capricorn security how may I assist you miss?" She replied gently and cutely "I was just returning Happy poor thing almost got hurt falling from the sky." He bowed his head and opened the large gate "Welcome to the Dragnel mansion" She walked down a winding road and found a large house only a short walk from the gate.

She continued holding the sleeping cat as she ascended the stairase up to the large front door. She rang the door bell and jumped at the roar of a drgon what it sounded like then a shrill female scream saying "COMPANY" The large door opened and a young woman with pink hair in a maids uniform and chains on her wrists on each of her sides there was wht looking like floating blue rag dolls. She looked at Lucy up and down eyed the blue cat for a moment and yelled "Young master Dragneel Happy has been returned." She motioned for Lucy to come in , Lucy walked in to the large foyer and looked around to the beautifully decorated mansion. there were colors everywhere of Pink, red, black, white, and dark blue.

there paintings and portraits of elegant people, specifically 2 gentlemen with suits on 1 with long black hair and the other spiky red hair, and a woman seated i the middle she had flowing eggplant hair, in a lovely blue dress. There was glass, crystal, and polished marble eveywhere decorated as sculptures, antiques, vases, and all kinds of decor leading from the foyer into the hallways on each side and up the stair cases lined with delicate black suede. The patter of feet and low voies turned her head toward the staircases to see 3 of the classmates from school. The salmon head fighting delinquinte Natsu, the oung adorable prodigy Wendy, and the menacing peirced and scary loner Gajeel. Along with 2 other flying cats 1 white and 1 black all headed toward Lucy. The blue cat continued to sleep in her arms as they all stared at her Natsu gently approached and said "Thank you for bringing Happy back." He said as they transferred the sleeping cat into hs arms. He continued "Also thanks for that push if it werent for Erza then I would have finally been able to beat that perverted Ice cube." She didnt want to be rude in their own home. So she smiled gave a small bow and said "I apologze for being rude this morning its just I have alot of things going on right now and I cant have any free time nor any friends. So I ask if you can hlp me keep everyone away from me I dont like being rude." They all looked shocked but it was Wendy that spoke first running up to her and huging her hips.

"Don't worry Lucy-nee I will do my best to keep everyone away from you I promise." Lucy hugged her back and the 2 boys nodded in agreement. Then Natsu spoke first "I will hel keep peopple away from you just like i do with Gajeel but only on 1 condition."


	3. The Dragneel Mansion

Lucy wondered what the condition was and i all honesty she was a bit worried. "all you need to do is come over one in while to hang out. we will let you know when you can. Then we will keep your secret." Lucy nodded and she shook hands and bumped fists with the salmon head. She left the mansion with a spark of hope in her heart as the three of them stood out front waving to the girl, still unaware of her situation. The net day every person stared and talked but just as those 3 promised they convince everyone to just leave her alone ecept for Erza who approached with a suggestion. "say Lucy that back bump you did with Natsu yesterday it made me wonder if you would be good for something were doing for our club and we could really use your moves like that if your interested. She saw the 3 of them in the back looking scare and Gajeel a bit uninterested but a lttle worried.

"You see the schools best club is the Fairy guild club it is a club of many able students run errands for the staff and principal, we go to other schools for business and sometimes go to battles for our schools honor so what do you say, Ntsu needs a partner anyway and you certainly seem like th right fit. Can I count on you for a yes." Lucy shut her locker and said "No thank you" and Lucy walked off, many of the students looked stunned because none ever had turned down an offer for the Fairy Guild. After school let out she found a note in her locker and it was signed from Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

Hey Luce,

This Saturday we have told our friends that we have important business so you are clear to ome over and hang if you want, we will see you then.

Natsu Dragneel

Wendy Marvell

Gajeel Redfox.

Saturday huh? The week went on with people leaving her alone as promised then friday came around, the day went on without a problm until it was time to go home she stood up and felt a pang of ain in her abdomen she sat back down and waited keeping hr composure. After 3 minutes the pain stopped and she just ignored everyone that was staring with worried looks on their faces. She went straight to the hospital and they did the normal tests but it was only minor indegestion. They gave her some pregnancy safe medicine and sent her got ome around 6 and went straight to bed and slept for many hours sh woke up with the sun warming her tired and cold face and eyes. She showered and dressed in a short skirt with modesty shorts to protect what modesty she had left as well has hide the small baby bulge that was starting to show. She wore a red cami and a pink tank over it with a light jacket, she gathered her purse and went on her way to the Dragneel mansion.

The sport games Natus and Gajeel planned for the day were canceled beause they forgot she had certain reasons and did not participate in the morning exercises and PE classes, so Wendy suggested they play house and Lucy immediatly agreed. Natsu and Gajeel was a litle reluctant but agreed as well since they have a younger sister they have to play with her occasionally and playing house was her favorite. She was use to having Natsu as her pet dragon and Gajeel as her knight fighting to save the fair princess Wendy but now they had to have a while new game invented for Lucy to join.


	4. Lucy's Idea

The only problem is that none of them coud come up with any good ideas about how to play ince they each would need new characters. So instead Wendy suggested they each show Lucy their special talents, Wendy started he showed that she could hold her breathe for longer then 3 minutes, and that she could tell her surroundings by tasting the air.

Then Gajeel was up he showed that he could chew through metals with out hurting his teeth even foil was easy to chew, he could even bend all kinds of metals to make a sculptures Wendy said. finally it was Natsu's turn he drank a whole bottle of tobasco then with a bit of vodka and a special oil he covered his mouth in it then set his entire mouth on fire, his teeth, tongue, and gums were all in flames he closed his mouth and swallowed he opened his mouth again to reveal that the flames were gone, he set his mouth on fire 1 more time the took a large breathe and blew a huge fire from his mouth.

Also his body can digest and intake nutrients from food and medicine that is on fire and just eating the flames. "Because of this talent of mine, alot of regular food doesnt taste very good so i usually just set things on fire and eat the flames or just add alot of tobasco sauce and the spice takes away the flavor.

That was when Lucy got the dea for their house game, she took wendy aside and told her the ideas, Wendy jumped for joy because she loved them. We have the idea for our game, the boys were curous about their new roles so Lucy let Wendy speak.

Lucy and I ar princesses that are also sisters and I have the ability to heal any wound or ailment with my magic powers, Gajeel you are a metal monster man that is obsessed with war and ruling over our kingom for yourself so you want to take me for yourself to help you heal your men and take Lucy as your bride for legal ownership of the kingdom, Natsu you are the mighty dragon prince that was severely wounded protecting you own kingdom of the dragons and because of my healing hands you have swore yourself for our protection and you are also secretly in love with Lucy."

Lucy said to Wendy in an embarrassed tone "I didn't say that last part" "Sorry I added that part in myself." both of the guys looked at each other and laughed out loud but then they smiled and gave a thumbs up and agreed.

They all agreed to play outside because it was nice and cool outside, Wendy and Lucy dressed up nicely while Gajeel put on some Armour and Natsu put on some fake dragon wings and a headband with dragon horns. Wendy brought out a fake princes crown for Natsu and then they were ready to play.


	5. A Fairy's Tale

"Dearest sister Wendy are you enjoying the afternoon stroll through the park?"

"Yes quite sister Lucy."

Gajeel jumps out from a tree and lands in front of the girls.

"Well Well Well if it isn't the lovely princesses of Elsinore"

"Wendy" Lucy ran in front of her sister.

"So your all alone and all mine my men are surrounding you all over the forest there is no escape and that servant of yours wont be of any help."

Lucy smirked and said "you sure about that? NATSU!"

A dark figure with flapping wings flew up behind him and attacked. With a good hit to the head Gajeel flew back and Natsu jumped in between him and the girls. Gajeel recovered and wiped a bit of fake blood from his mouth.

"Well Prince Salamander of the Dragons long time no see" "Yes it has been and I see your still as ugly as ever."

"Children!" They all stopped and saw that the elders had returned from work. It was the elegant people from the portraits which means those little kids in the other painting she disregarded is these 3. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all ran up to them and greeted their foster parents while calling out their names.

Wendy: "Grandine" 'Hug.'

Natsu: "Igneel" 'hand shake and pat on the shoulders.'

Gajeel: "Metalican" 'head locks and nuggies.'

Lucy waited and watched in delight that these 3 have parents to care for them foster or otherwise. Grandine noticed Lucy first, "oh you 3 have a new friend?" Wendy ran up to Lucy and pulled on her hand toward her foster mother.

"Grandine this is Lucy she is our new class mate." Lucy shook hands with all 3 of them and gentleness and a smile.

"So boys you playing house with Wendy again. Why not play a sport for once?" Igneel asked and Natsu answered. "Well because of medical reasons Lucy doesn't participate in the morning exercises or PE classes.

Metalican asked "Well if that is the case then may we watch your house play? What is it called.

Lucy answered immediately, "Its called A Fairy's Tale."

With that being said the adults took their seats and had afternoon tea as the kids started over and throughout the beginning the adults enjoyed themselves.

Gajeel was thrown again but he redirected himself toward the girls Wendy ran behind Natsu but Lucy was to slow and Gajeel got her by the neck and pulled out a fake knife and put it up to her neck.

"So Salamander you can either surrender the young Fairy Princess or Princess Blondie here will die"

Natsu looked a bit angry but straight faced and said nothing. Lucy broke the silence "Salamander forget about me, take my sister and protect her no matter what."

Suddenly everyone heard "Yo Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel." It was Gray, Erza and MiraJane calling from the front of the house and they were coming around.

Natsu quickly handed Lucy her bag and said "go quickly out the side gate on the other side we will stall." Lucy hurried as quick as she could and heard them telling their foster parents that the others cant know that she was there and that they would explain later.

Another crisis averted, she hurried toward her apartment not caring about the dress and tiara she was still wearing. she spent the rest of the day relaxing at home and wondering what was happening at the Dragneel estate.


	6. As time passes things change

Every Saturday Lucy went over to the Dragneel mansion and played with everyone. As time went on people started to notice that she was growing however since no one ever saw her with any guy none had ever suspected, so because of her eating habits and lack of exercise everyone thought she was just getting fatter.

Concerned students talked to teachers but the teachers said to drop it and leave her alone, Lucy got invited to play at the Dragneels less and less because of her unwillingness to move much. Then Natsu and Gajeel and even Wendy became distant people, Natsu returned to having a delinquent look about him he hardly talked to anyone except for his fellow foster siblings or guild mates. Things were quiet and Lonely when most of the students went to the battle of the guilds that took place at the nearest football stadium. while the none guild students remained in class however most of the day was canceled so that students and teachers could go watch.

Lucy went on home and rested, it wont be long now, she only had 2 weeks left. Lucy went to her doctors appointment and found that she will have a little boy, she sent the sonogram to the Johnson's along with the news that it is a boy. The Johnson had a family friend that is a doctor Lucy met her many times her name is Dr. Poluchka. She would come to the school to help birth the child when the time comes and she would also help Lucy regain her strength.

The next day was Friday it was the day of celebration for the games that the Fairy guild won at the battles, each class hada different way of celebrating. but it was during 3rd period right before lunch when she felt it, it was time for the baby to come. She continued on staying on getting through lunch and 4th period she sent tets to the doctor and to the assistants of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. she got a reply saying that they were ready when she was. She could feel the baby was crowning and she fell to the ground in pain, she heard the cries of worry from her peers but she was more focused on getting the baby out on the campus just as the Johnsons wanted. Natsu scooped her up gently an he ran to the infirmary he ran een quicker when blood started falling from in between her legs and all over him.

he barged into the nurses office screaming for Nurse Aries, He alid her out on the bed an before Nurse Aries could call and ambulance, Dr, Poluchka came barging in tossing a large blanket over Natsu and shhoing him out the door. Nurse Aries was to afriad to speak against her so she did everything she told her to do. The screams from the natural brth could be heard all over the school and students and teachers flocked around the infirmery building to catch a glimpse of the action. While the teachers made a barrier around the building to keep students from going inside. Natsu's siblings and friends asked him what happened and why he is covered in blood but the screams were to menacing to try to talk about other things. A man and a woman in suits and sunglasses parted the crowd and rigt net to them were 2 large men also in suits and sunglasses. They stood right outide the doors of the infirmary and waited.

After an hour many students sat down and continued to watch and wait even the principal came out and stood next to the Johnsons. Until finally the screams from a baby were heard and everyone stood up. Then only 20 minutes later id the doctor came out holding a whimering bundle, "congradulations my friends a healthy baby boy." She handed the bundle to the woman and the man knelt to pet the bundle and he said "And the mother?" "She is fine no troubles." They bowed hapily and began to walk off until everyone heard nurse Aries say "wait you shoudnt be moving yet." The door flew open and a shivering Lucy with a smaller stomach and out and said "Wait, what about my money?" The couple looked at her then each other in confusion then they both came to a realization. He snapped his fingers and 1 of the suits brought her an envelope she opened it and saw, then the man spoke "An extra thousand because you did such a good job." $4000 to the care of Lucy Ashley.

Dr. Poluchka cleaned up and gave Lucy what she needed then left, all of the students and teachers returned to class, as 6th period went on the door slid opened and the class and the teacher were stunned to see Lucy walk in. Her figure wasnt back to normal but not as big as it was. Her breasts were larger then before and she had a bit of birthing fat still on but now that she can participate in the morning exercise and PE classes it should fall off quickly.


	7. Natsu finds out the truth

In between classes Erza approached Lucy, she pulled and threw Loke out of his seat from in front

of her and she sat then spoke "I figure it out you know." Lucy gave a small surprised look toward her "your having money troubles so you sold your own body to give a couple a baby. Your apartment over on mainstreet is paid for as well as your tuition here." Lucy smiled as she confirmed and the whole class heard walked through the halls and heard as the news spread people began to talk to her and became friends with alot of the people from her class. She felt better about herself by the end of the day, however she was still very tired and weak.

Lucy walked home and tried to keep her balance as much as she could, but she continued to get dizzy but luckily she got to the bus stop and sat waiting for the bus, Unfortunatley she couldnt stay awake. Fortunately Natsu was smart enough o follow her home to make sure that she would make it and he saw her fall asleep from exaustion on that bus stop and this wasnt the first time he followed her home so he knew where she lives and how she gets home. He hauled her fragile body up on his back and carried her on the bus and down the street to her apartment never letting her off his back even for a second. not even when he rummaged through her bag to find her keys and go into her laid Lucy down on her bd and lt her sleep in the bare room with only windows for walls and white bedding on a full size bed.

Then his stoach started growlig but he was out of Tobasco sauce so e decided to rummage through her fridge to find something worth eating straight. He found 2 jugs of milk 1 was half full and looked like regular milk but the ther was close to being full and it didnt look like ordinary milk so he took a glass from the cabinet and tried each 1 he tried the one that was half empty and it didnt taste very good so he tried the other one and he thought to himself. "WOW this is the best milk I have ever tasted it doesnt even need tobasco sauce." Natsu poured and drank another glass.

An hour later Lucy woke up and found herself in her own bed and heard some noises from the living room. She rose and went to investigate she found Natsu watching TV and finishing off the jug of milk that is not meant to be drunk. Her face started twitching as Natsu saw her watching him as he guzzled the last drops of the milk. He stood up and said "Hey your awake, you alright?" "Natsu you drank..." "Uh yeah sorry i was hungry but you know how I am about food. Why whats wrong you have another carton." "Natsu that was my breast milk. I pumped it so I could give it to the Johnson's maid when she picks it up tomorrow" Natsu stood there looking both disgusted and scared. He grabbed his bag and rn out of the apartment. Lucy stood there for a moment then shut the door.

She changed clothes and pumped her breasts and only had enough milk to fill up a jar she called the johnson estate and told them to send the maid to pick up the milk on Monday morning and they agreed they fed store bought formula for the baby but will feed him litle bit of her milk to help keep him healthy. She continued to pump all weekend until she filled up the carton again. Monday moring Lucy woke up early and the Johnson maid came by to pick up the cartoon at 5 then she took a long bath to soak way the pains and sores from Friday. At 6 she dressed and began making breakfast by 6:30 and by 7 she was cleaning up when a knock came on her door she dried her hands and found Natsu at her door. He walked in with a dominating look on his face and shut the door behind him as he tossed his bag on the couch. "I am sorry about Friday, I sat up as long as I could but my stomach was full and I felt very good and I fell asleep fairly quickly."

"Okay?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and they both heard his stomach growl. "If your hungry I have some left over food from breakfast?" "no thanks I would prefer to have breakfast from you." Lucy dropped her towel because she knew what he meant. "You have got to be kidding me." he had a serious look on his face and spoke "no I am not I am serious, I have never had any food or drink that tastes as good as your milk straight with no spice. So I am offering you $500 for the net week and you feed me for every meal and then I will continue to pay you 500 every week for as long as you feed me."

Lucy stood there wide eyed and dumb struck then she blew "ARE YOU CRAZY! do you expect me to feed you for the rest of our lives" he calmly replied nope just for as long as we can." Lucy thought for a moment and gave in. "Very well let me go pump but it will taste different because it will be fresh nd warm." Then Natsu interjected, "No I read about breast feeding and getting pumped can ake up o an hour and we only have 30 minutes until we need to leave for school so I will just feed from you will be faster." "No way, No if you want to feed from me you will wait until I pump enough for you to eat on your own."


	8. Natsu is just like a man child

As Lucy spoke Natsu removed his hands from his pockets and crept up to her then in a swift moment he had her up in his arms he set her down gently on her bed and positioned himself in between her legs and above her. She tried to fight him, "Natsu wait, please" He started unbuttoning her blouse as she continued protesting but he placed his hand on the side of her face. "Its okay, I promse I will be gentle." She shook with fear and worry as he completely unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra that had a clip in the front to reveal her growing tired mother breasts.

He laid down on top of her gently and began drinking from her right and massaged her breast to make sure to get every available drop, Lucy's hands found his shoulders and she clenched his shirt as his salmon hair tickled her chin delicately. H switched to her left and did the same as her right massaging out every drop and licked from the bottom to the nipple lapping up a stray drop. Lucy blushed as she felt his body heat warming her body and it felt like the curves of their bodies were meant to fit each other. heat swam through her body and it felt wonderful and natural.

Natsu stood up above her and rebuttoned her bra and blouse, He got off of her and gently helped her up from the bed. "Thank you for my breakfast, it tastes much better warm and fresh." Lucy blushed and cowared a little. Natsu pulled out his wallet and handded her five 100 dollar bills. "For the week. I will let you know how you will feed me at school, speaking of which we need to start heading out."

The walk to school was silent but Natsu didnt mind he had a large smile on his face you could tell he was happy, Lucy walked slow but right net to him the blush still on her face and a twinkle in her eye. They walked into class1 at a time because Natsu ad to go do something and Lucy had to go to her locker. So they each arrived in class at different times and no one suspected a thing, clsses went on and Lucy made more milk all the while she felt her breasts fill up and a little were pushed out but she was wearing her special bra that catches drops. when the lunch bell rang Natsu zoomed out of class and Lucy casually went to her locker to get her bento. She found a note with her nae on top scribble on it

It had a room number on it that is in the old part of th school that isnt used any more, Lucy took her lunch and the note, she made sure she wasnt followed. She found the room with ease the light was on and when she went in the curtains were pulled and a make shift bed in the corner. Natsu was standing at a window looking out beyond a curtain and saw that there were swams of students just outside of the window. Lucy walked up to another window and gently looked out herself making sure not to open the curtain to much.

She heard Natsu speak which made her jump. "we have 30 minutes for us both to eat our lunches, so lets get started. Do I make you nervous?" Her heart was poundng. "yes actually we are in school, there ia a bunch of students right outside and I have never done thi before." He smirked and walked up to her an did exactly what he did that morning except Lucy let him do what he wanted. He was about to undo her bra when he saw her shaking. "Are you that nervous?" She just nodded. He smiled and brought his farehead to her warm blushing forehead. "Dont worry I am here and I wont let anything bad happen. I promise"

He un hooked her bra and drips started gently trickling he licked up her breast from bottom to top and began suckling and drinking his lunch, he gave out lw moans and Luy just trembled, Natsu gently massaged every drop he could get from her then he moved to the other cleaning up the lost drops and continued eating. His arm cradled and arched her back while his other hand massaged, her hands squeezed his shirt on his back. Once she found herself emty and he was finished 15 minutes had past. Natsu heped button her up then when she sat up to finish herself he fell right net to her on the bed and began moning while rubbin his stomach. "Just like a man child." She said as he gently snored. He woke up for a split second shot up and said "Say that again Gray and I'll smack ya." He fell back asleep. While a scared chill ran up Lucy's spine worrying if anyone heard that.

She gently looked out the curtain and it looked clear. She let out a sigh of releif, she sat down next to the bed and ate her lunch. She atre firly quickly there was 2 minutes untill it was time to return to class so Lucy went back on her own oping tht the bell would wake him up. She returned to class and no one was back yet. She sat down and put her bento on her desk and finished what she could to make it looked like she had been eating in the class the whole time. after the bell rung students starting filing in she cleaned up her lunch and set it aside the only 3 minutes later a yawning Natsu walked into class. People greeted him and asked where he had been he replied "I was taking nap after I ate." when people asked where he had slept he just said "my special place." he said casually and slyly winking at Lucy.


	9. Natsu's fury

The day coninued on Lucy made more milk for Natsu's dinner, and classes were the same as always. After school Natsu walked out with his friends, and there wasnt a note in her locker when she went to gather her stuff. I guess the man child has something else in his head for his dinner, Lucy walked home alone in silence because the ambient sounds of nature, She arrived at her apartment and found Natsu Inside watching TV.

"How did you get in?" Lucy yelled when she walked in, "the window" he said with a straight face. He turned off the Tv stood up and began heading toward the bedroom. "Come on I'm starving." Lucy dropped her bag by the door in its usual position locked the door and headed to the bedroom right next to Natsu. They got in their usual position, Lucy blushed as Natsu fed, sinc they werent rushed for time Natsu took his time with his feeding. It took them about 45 minutes they never moved once accept when Natsu switched breasts. After Lucy was empty they both felt so relaxed, it was Natsu that fell asleep first right on top of her bare chest. She ently pushed him off and covered him.

She changed into her pajamas, then dug in his bag for his cell phone and sent a tet to Igneel saying "studying with a friend may spend the night be home tomorrow." while Lucy brushed her teeth a reply came back saying "okay be safe have fun study hard see you tomorrow" Lucy crawled into bed rihgt next to Natsu and they both slept through the night. The net morning Natsu was hungry and worried that he had spent the night Lucy told him what she had told Igneel and that he was cool with it.

Lucy let Natsu use her shower after he had his breakfast, Then while Natsu was getting dressed in his uniform from yesterday butquickly steam cleaned by Lucy, Lucy took her shower. Natsu left ahead of Lucy since he was ready before her, Lucy arrived at school with not a moment to spare, no note from Natsu in her locker which means lunch will be in the same place, Natsu was laughing it up in the classroom with his usual friends. Lucy had some onversations with the girls of the class getting used to having friends, most of the conversations were about her pregnancy like the sex dreams, Lucy blushed and even the guys stopped to listen. "They were all over the place." was all she said about it. Then a touchy subject was brought up which made Natsu tune in greatly.

The girl named Levy inquired "what about your breast milk?" "Well I am still making some now but as long as I continuously to empty them then I will make more I had to empty myself to give the ilk to the Johnson's to helpkeep the baby healthy before he gets used to real baby food." "So do you know what classes your taking net year Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy loooked down and replied easily and with a smile "I wont be returning net year the Johnson's wanted me to attend the school so that the baby could be born here so they paid for my tuition. This is my only yar I will be attending." Everyone looked sad and some even started tearing bu it was just the girls.

When class started Lucy had a small smile on her face now that she doesnt have to worry about the baby it was good to make new friends butit will be that much more difficult when she doesnt return next year. The day continued on Lucy met Natsu in their secret room and they both had lunch. While Lucy ws eating Natsu was awake but a little tired. He fought his fatique to ask some questions of his own. "Luce why did you agree to be a surrogate?" "My family is having money issues and this job was paying alot so I took it much to my fathers dismay but I convinced him that this is for the better." "Where does the money go?" He asked.

It goes to my fathers debt pay backs, it wont be much onger now until its all paid off." "What are you gonna o after the school year?" "I have another job lined up." "hmm." was all he said before he was snoring on the bed. Lucy gathered up her lunch and left for class. Natsu returned 5 minutes after the bell. Days went on and Natsu and Lucy continued to with thir agreement and Lucy got more comfortable doing it. the next week Natsu gave her another $500 for the week. Lucy paid for her fathers debts and the Johnsons paid for her apartment for the rest of the school year. On a Tuesday Natsu and Lucy were in their secret room Natsu was already digesting his lunch, and Lucy was in the middle of eating hers.

"Lucy why dont you move in with us Im sure it wont be a problem with everyone you could attend th school next year too. Please?" she sighed "Natsu I cant I have already gotten in touch with my boss and they are expecting me the day after class lets out on the last day of school." "Well what is this job?" "I cant tell you they asked for my secrecy." Natsu left the room in a fury. He didnt know what to do he wanted to keep her because he has gottoen so much healthier and he didnt have to eat nasty regular food. After Lucy left tears fell down her face and she quietly said "I'm so sorry Natsu."


	10. Natsu and Lucy have a conversation

Lucy sits down at the tall table with a scowl on her face reading the script. "This is ridiculous and so embarrasing why do you have to do this to us."

Natsu is laying his head down on the script snoring.

Lucy smacks Natsu on the head. "Wake up Natsu, we need to discuss this."

Natsu grogily sits up and stretches. Everyone else is seated on the couches and standing around reading their own scripts while talking with each other.

Gajeel screams: "JUST BECUSE WE 3 ARE EQUAL DRAGON SLAYERS DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE SIBLINGS DAMN IT" and he tossed a handfull of nuts and bolts in his mouth.

Wendy is reading the script blushing but not speaking.

Gray and Era are talking while Gray is getting angry "Come on I dont show up much in here I am used to much more than this."

Erza replies with a straight face trying to look strong but it is obvious that she is shaking. "I quite like the script."

I am typing away at my computer and I couldnt take it any more I stood up quickly slammed my hands on the table and flashed my purple thcked rimmed glasses as I pushed them up to my hazel tired eyes. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE"

Natsu spoke happily "Hey I didnt know you could breathe fire two." I jerked my head in his direction as my black and highlighted hair whpped around with it. I sat down and fied my hair out of my eyes.

"I am sorry you dont like the script but this is a fanfic, i am your fan and I wam writing this for the enjoyment of other fans, I am not your original writer or creator so please give me break. I onl have a few reviews from my readers to go off of and I wold like more so that I could be able to understand them better so I know what to write about."

Happy said crying "Why does Carla, Lily and I only 1 part in this cant you give us more parts?" Then everyone started speaking at once about having more roles.

"Calm down everyone." I said waving my hands in the air. "Look this fanfic is about the relationship between Natsu and Lucy there are plnty other fanics about the rest of you and you have many parts in those so just chill would ya, I am still working on it I am justing having some writers block. I promise to give some more time for the rest of you so just give me time."

I went back to typing while everyone went on talking with each other. Then I remebered something. "Oh Lucy, Natsu did you guys look at the script for the new fairy tail story I will be writing when I am done with this one?"

Lucy: "Yes it looks good a little better than this one, I think it will be exciting."

I said "Good, Natsu?"

Natsu. "Yeah I read it. it looks pretty cool I just dont like that I have to be seperated from my 2 best friends for so long. Just like in the story it will pretty much kill me." He said as he slumped on the table right beside me as Lucy leaned on her tattooed hand and smiled.

I smiled and continued typing while I thought to myself

'is this what Hiro felt like when he is doing the real Fairy tail series sitting in this guild hall while everyone is going about there business, it is very exciting.'

"Lucy, remember those lines you said when you were pretending to be a maid in episode 3 of the series?"

Lucy: "Yes why?"

"you will need them soon so go over them again and practice them alright?"

Lucy sighed and nodde. "Hey Natsu you wanna go rehearse?"

Natsu: "yeah sure" he slumped up off the table following Lucy wobbling from side to side as if he were riding on a mode of transportation.

I pointed my head toward the flooor stiffling my laughter with my hands and tears of joy were bursting from my burning eyes.

I continued working on my computer when I heard a gentle voice "Um excuse me miss GothGirlGrim818?"

I didnt move my head but I looked up over my glasses with a gentle reply look on my fac and when I saw her I starightened my glasses when i sat up straight to look at her.

"Yes Lisanna?" "Im sorry I was just wondering when I will be included in the story?" "Oh sorry Lisanna I know I mentioned how Natsu misses you in he summary but i havent figured out how I will put that in the story just yet I hope you will forgive my procrastination." "Oh no your fie I was just curious." I smiled at her and she turned and walked off smiling.


	11. Lucy's new job

The last day of school cme and went with out difficulty, however the same couldnt be said for the friendships between the students of Lucy's class. Everyone was sad to see her go but it is what has to be done since she was done with what she had to do. 3 loner students no longer spoe to her they walked out together as the young sister stared longingly at Lucy.

Lucy returned home her breasts are starting to not make milk anymore because it has been a while since she fed Natsu, Lucy cleaned the apartment and gathered her things it was time to leave this home and move onto the next She packed her suitcase and box into the cab and got in. She gave the address to the driver and as the cab drove off the driver said "it will be a while before we arrive so if you want to take a nap your welcome too." Lucy nodded to the Lady driver and she fell asleep Lcu thought that she had slept for a good hour maybe she found herself at the back of the mansion that she will be the maid for.

Lucy and the driver unloaded her things and he left just as a plump maid came ouncing out of the mansion and up toward Lucy. "Are you Lucy?" "Yes ma'am." Lucy replied the 2 ladies shook hands and bid their greetings and they both carried Lucys belongings into the house through the servants entrance they set down the suitcase and the box in Lucy's room in the servants quarters hallway next to the kitchen. Lucy dressed in her maids uniform and she went to meet up with the plump maid.

The plump maid showed Lucy the secret hallways for servants as well as the linen closets that lined the secret hallways, then she showed the bedrooms for the masters. "The masters and mistresses are finishing up their work back at home so when they are done they come so it will be about a week so you can help clean and prepare for their arrival.

For the next week Lucy helped clean and set up for the arrival of the masters and mistresses, "There are 4 young masters, 2 young mistresses, 2 Masters and 1 Mistress." the plump maid explained to Lucy as she explained the rooms "The young mistresses share 1 room, and the 4 young masters share 2 rooms, while the masters and the mistress have their own rooms.

Lucy was used to her new job within 3 days she enjoyed it thoroughly not to mention that the ocean is right next to the mansion and a wonderful breeze blows when she goes to hang the laundry.

Lucy felt more at home in th mansion as a maid then she did as Lady Lucy in her own mansion.


End file.
